<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Still Comparing my Past to my Future by AngelwingsandDemonthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898970">I'm Still Comparing my Past to my Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings'>AngelwingsandDemonthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone else does but not them, Gen, Good Friends, Incorrect football practices bc author knows nothing about the sport, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan believes if he's not the smartest he's nothing, M/M, Remus disagrees, Roman and Virgil are kinda dating already but they don't know it, cute friend group, remus being innapropriate, sorry this took so long haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan could think of about thirteen more productive things to do on a Saturday afternoon than watch a group of heathens absolutely butcher football.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Relationship, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Still Comparing my Past to my Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! Sorry this took a while. I'm still writing I promise haha *nervous laughter* I'm not giving up on this series. <br/>Anywho, hope y'all are having a great day (or night) and I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
<p>The title of this work is from the song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan could think of about thirteen more productive things to do on a Saturday afternoon than watch a group of heathens absolutely butcher football.</p>
<p>“Hike!” Remy yelled, winding up and sending the ball flying in a long, high arc toward Patton. Tensing, the shorter boy leapt straight up and caught it- as an unfortunate result, likely stemming from his momentum and lack of balance, he promptly fell over. However, Patton didn’t seem too bothered by this fact, and giggled as he fell back onto the grass.</p>
<p>The grass in the quad hadn’t been mowed in a week. Illuminated a warm, light green in the late morning sun, it was speckled with dew that hadn’t quite dried yet. It was pretty, Logan decided. Idyllic.</p>
<p>Virgil jogged over to stand above Patton, who was still lying flat on his back, football clutched to the chest of his grass stained polo. Pausing for a moment as he stood above Patton, Virgil grinned, flopping over to collapse on top of him. Patton kicked, shrieking with muffled laughter. A few yards across the “field” Roman collapsed; sitting on the grass and laughing so hard his face was almost as red as his shirt.</p>
<p>Logan appraised the ensuing chaos from where he sat on the sidelines and came to the ever more firm hypothesis that exactly nothing about the scenario unfolding before him displayed correct football gameplay.</p>
<p>Virgil rolled off Patton, his face flushed from the struggle. Damien tried to grab the football from Patton, but the other boy wasn’t letting go. Patton wrapped his arms firmly around the ball, hugging it tightly and laughing as Damian dragged the ball- with Patton attached, a ways down the quad. “N- no!” Patton shrieked, breathless from his giggles.</p>
<p>Virgil rose from the ground, roused by Patton’s protest, and flew at Damien, grinning as he tackled the boy to the ground- breaking his grip on the ball and sending it rolling- in the awkward, lopsided way footballs roll.</p>
<p>“Dude, whose side are you <em>on</em>?” Roman yelled at him, grinning.</p>
<p>From atop a laughing Damien, Virgil stuck out his tongue.</p>
<p>Logan smiled. It was very pleasing to see Virgil this happy. He hadn’t seen his brother this carefree for many more years than he liked to remember. He took a deep breath, reveling in the scents of dewy grass and woodsy fog sweeping across the quad. He hadn’t realized how much he worried about his brother until he hadn’t needed to anymore. Well, not<em> as</em> much- he would always care.</p>
<p>Logan was younger; and in many ways he was the brother that was often looked after, but he had always felt a sort of sense of responsibility for Virgil- no that wasn’t quite right… It was as if his brother’s happiness was his.</p>
<p>Logan thought on this for a moment and came to the conclusion that he’d just defined love, only in an overly convoluted way.</p>
<p>“Lolo!” Remus said, plopping down next to him on the grass. “C’monnn, come play”</p>
<p>Logan sighed, sticking a bookmark in his textbook. “I don’t know the rules” he said, apprehensive. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself.</p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes. “Does it really look like<em> anyone</em> knows what they’re doing?”</p>
<p>He smiled in a rather unnerving way, as if he’d just read Logan’s mind, and found whatever he’d witnessed amusing. “We’re playing <em>so</em> we can make fools of ourselves, that’s like, the whole point. It’s <em>fun</em>.” He scooted infinitesimally closer, nudging Logan’s side in a coaxing way. “Besides,” he continued, brightly. “If everyone is acting like an idiot, no one is!”</p>
<p>Logan opened his mouth almost on impulse to refute Remus’s statement, but closed it when he found his logic made a worrying amount of sense. “Are you taking philosophy?” he asked; partly out of genuine curiosity and partly in hope of stalling.</p>
<p>Remus laughed his trademark, borderline-shriek laugh. “Get upppp” he whined, poking Logan again before leaping to his feet like a loaded spring. He turned to Logan, seizing Logan’s right hand in his left and tugging.</p>
<p>Logan sighed heavily, more on principle than anything else- he knew he was going to play- and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He was still worried, but at the same time the knowledge that Remus <em>wanted </em>him to play gave him a happy sort of feeling- the kind that made getting to his feet not seem much like the chore he made it out to be.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna play?” Remy called, eyes lighting up and a pleased expression on his face.</p>
<p>Logan gave him an awkward nod, startling the next second when a chorus of cheers erupted from what sounded like every member of the group.</p>
<p>Patton ran forward, a huge smile on his freckled face, and grabbed hold of Logan’s left hand. It was only after this he realized Remus was still gripping his right one.</p>
<p>“Logan’s on my team!” Patton called. He turned to Logan. “If that’s ok?” he asked, brown eyes shining with excitement and exertion.</p>
<p>“Of course” Logan answered promptly, finding himself unable to even consider turning Patton down. It felt as if to do so would be rather akin to telling a bagging puppy he was taking his toys away.</p>
<p>“Sooo we’re the three musketeers?” Remus asked as he tightened his fingers around Logan’s. He grinned.</p>
<p>Patton smiled at him, “Sounds good to me!” he chirped.</p>
<p>Remus shifted his grip in Logan’s hand, leaning closer. “Is that ok?” he asked, a note of softness that Logan was still getting used to dripping into his tone.</p>
<p>Taken aback, rather from Remus’s proximity or his tone Logan wasn’t sure, he nodded.</p>
<p>Roman shook his head side to side in over-exaggerated exasperation. “Well I don’t know who’s even on which team anymore, so we <em>may as well</em> reform them.” He threw a quick glance in Virgil’s direction, “You’re with me, stormy.”</p>
<p>Virgil walked over to stand beside Roman. “Alright, who else?” he asked, grinning.</p>
<p>A few minutes of squabbling and rearranging and one and a half surprise tackles later, the teams were these: Virgil, Roman and Damien versus Remus, Remy, Patton and Logan.</p>
<p>“Guess it’s the<em> four</em> musketeers now” Remus said. His eyes lit up in the slightly insane way Logan had long since learned to be apprehensive of. “Then again, I always say- the more bodies present, the better for-“</p>
<p>“Hold on” Remy said, popping an impressive gum bubble. How he always seemed to have an inexhaustible supply on hand continued to baffle Logan. “The teams are uneven”</p>
<p>Roman waved a hand. “Aw c’mon I’m worth two people, <em>easy</em>” he declared dramatically.</p>
<p>Virgil shoved him.</p>
<p>“Ehhh I dunno” Remus said loudly, scrunching up his nose.</p>
<p>Roman pointed at him grinning. “Bro, I am gonna kick your butt”</p>
<p>“Do ya promise?” Remus trilled, giggling.</p>
<p>Logan shoved him.</p>
<p>“Ok, but…he<em> is</em> as good at two of us though” Patton said, glancing at Virgil apologetically and smiling at all the commotion.</p>
<p>Everyone shrugged affably, a general ripple of agreement running through the group.</p>
<p>“Don’t feed his ego!” Virgil protested, trying to clap his hands over a laughing Roman’s ears. “It’s big enough already!”</p>
<p>Remus snorted, dropping his voice and leaning into Logan. He winked. “Y’know what’s b-“</p>
<p>“You’re just jealous, Dr. Gloom” Roman continued, catching hold of Virgil’s reaching hands and reeling him into a tight hug that trapped his arms tight at his sides.</p>
<p>“Let- go of me!” Virgil said, struggling. His protest was far from airtight, as his argumentive tone was almost completely lost in his own bubbles of laughter. “You jerk!”</p>
<p>Roman pressed a quick kiss to Virgil’s temple then quickly let him go. Accepting the ball tossed from Damian, he jogged off a short distance away. “Everyone ready?” he called back, face pink.</p>
<p>Virgil stood stock- still where Roman had released him, his face burning red. His eyes darted to Logan’s and dropped immediately. “C-can’t stand him” he stuttered, looking away and trailing off into other illegible mutterings.</p>
<p>By Logan’s side, Remus shook with silent laughter, the vibrations running through their still connected hands. Despite his stress, Logan managed to call up an amused smile of his own.</p>
<p>He didn’t think too much about why he was still holding hands with Remus. He was holding hands with Patton too, after all. No he did <em>not, </em>in fact, want to consider why holding hands with Remus felt different than holding hands with Patton, thank you very much.</p>
<p>After everyone expressed their enthusiastic agreement to Roman’s question, the game begun. And exactly as last time, all semblance of even an attempt at following any sort of standard football rules dissolved almost instantaneously. The only thing anyone seemed to adhere to were the division of the agreed teams.</p>
<p>“Throw it!” Roman yelled, sprinting across the field at such a fast pace, that Remy seemed to have long since given up trying to catch him, dragging on sluggishly a few yards behind, Logan’s team member looked almost completely enervated- his face flushed and his usual white shirt soaked.</p>
<p>After thirty minutes of pacing on the field to make it look as if he were participating and hiding behind Remus (as well as he could) every time the ball came their way, Logan was gaining a moderately well-developed idea of each player’s skill set (and lack thereof)</p>
<p>Roman it seemed, had been incorrect in his former comment- he was worth<em> three</em> of them at least, and maybe a half more besides. Remus’s brother, while not the tallest among them was almost certainly the fastest. And definitely the strongest.</p>
<p>Damien threw the football, sending it curving across the length of the field in a wide, slow, arc. Leaping into the air, Roman caught it and immediately took off at a full sprint.</p>
<p>Despite his most ardent efforts, Logan couldn’t seem to calm his anxieties about missing potential studying time. What if he got a bad grade on the next test? And then that led to more bad grades which led to lowered confidence which led to worse academic performance which led to more poor grades which-</p>
<p>“Lolo!” Remus called, pulling Logan from the swirling, gray, whirlpool his thoughts had melted into.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Logan asked weakly, turning to face Remus.</p>
<p>Remus’s adrenaline- animated face softened into something more gentle and concerned when he locked eyes with Logan. His eyes went from hard, shiny emerald to a pliant green. “What’s up?” he asked.</p>
<p>For a full moment of insecurity, Logan considered saying it was nothing. Remus’s eyes widened a little as he looked at Logan, his gaze open and patient and almost off-puttingly receptive. Perhaps pliant was too passive a word to categorize Remus’s eyes, maybe they were more akin to an X-ray, or two lasers that could eventually look through anything if he stared long enough.</p>
<p>Logan floundered, kicking at a tuft of grass between him and Remus. “I can’t stop thinking about my homework” he finally said. “And I really don’t know how to play football- I’m not an athletic wonder like everyone else here” he said, snapping a bit toward the end.</p>
<p>He fell silent, mentally gearing up for the ridicule that always followed when he admitted to anyone besides Virgil that he was anxious about missing study time.</p>
<p>Remus nodded seriously, “Yeahhh, ok. One question” he gestured extravagantly to the corner of the field where Patton had just launched himself at Roman, missing by a mile and careening into Remy instead. Remy had seized him in a hug, and both were laughing fit to burst, the chase of Roman forgotten. “Does that look exactly like crack football team to you?” he asked, smirking on the word ‘crack’.</p>
<p>Logan hesitated, then shrugged. “Not particularly.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath. Like Virgil, he was sometimes prone to cognitive distortion in times of stress. Most people are. Knowing that, however, did not often do much toward preventing said distortions.</p>
<p>“That’s right” Remus said in the air of one who was correct and they knew it.</p>
<p>“But-“ Logan said, cutting off when he couldn’t find the words. Or perhaps he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>Remus tilted his head in the exact same way Roman tended to. “You’re worried about homework?” he asked in an unreadable tone.</p>
<p>Apprehensive, Logan nodded, readying himself for the ridicule that was certain to follow.</p>
<p>Remus snorted. Logan flinched a little.</p>
<p>“Worrying means you suffer twice” Remus parroted, grinning.</p>
<p>Logan scrunched his nose, relaxing a little. “Isn’t that a quote from Fantas-“</p>
<p>“Nerd” Remus said, smiling kindly.</p>
<p>Logan shrugged. “I just feel as if I-“ he narrowed his eyes. “Hold on, you cant call me a nerd you’re the one that quoted-“</p>
<p>Remus bowled forward, wrapping his arms around Logan’s thighs and slinging him over his shoulder like a disgruntled sack.</p>
<p>“Remus!” Logan screeched.</p>
<p>Remus laughed. “C’mon you nerdy little wolverine. Its one little game, we all want you to have fun, and you’ve still got like a week until the homework is due. I’ll help you study if you want- bleh, but you’re so smart you won’t need me. And you <em>do</em> know that one or two below- perfect grades are like,<em> fine</em> right?”</p>
<p>Logan desisted in his escape attempts. “I am <em>not</em> below perfect” he seethed.</p>
<p>Remus stopped, sliding Logan off his shoulder. “Hmmm don’t think I ever said you were” he stated, raising an eyebrow as if daring Logan to insult himself again.</p>
<p>Logan sighed, searching for words. “I’m taller than you, you know. You called me a ‘nerdy little wolverine’, I’m taller” he wasn’t sure why he was pointing this out.</p>
<p>Remus grinned. “See? Smart. You’ll be fine, professor”</p>
<p>“That was hardly s-“</p>
<p>“Plus, you might be taller but I’m probably bigger”</p>
<p>“<em>Remus!”</em></p>
<p>Roman jogged over. “Uh oh. What’d he say?”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head, face burning brighter than most of the stars he’d witnessed so far, which was an accomplishment. “You’re not funny” he said, glaring at Remus and coughing out a little sound stuck in his throat that sounded horrifyingly like a choked-off laugh.</p>
<p>Remus shrieked with laughter.</p>
<p>“Okayyyy” Roman said. He turned away. “Don’t think I wanna know” he mumbled. “Ready to play?” he asked Logan, eyes hopeful.</p>
<p>To his surprise Logan nodded, smiling. “Yes”</p>
<p>Homework would be fine for an hour more. It was like what Remus had said, his self-worth wasn’t tied to his academic success. It <em>wasn’t.</em></p>
<p>Maybe if he repeated that mantra enough, he’d really believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Please bully me if you see a typo or something that doesn't make sense; I edited this on like four hours of sleep lol I'll fix mistakes if you tell me. </p>
<p>Have a great day or you're in personal trouble from me :(</p>
<p>~angelwings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>